


Kitchen Prep

by staranise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Ancient History, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/staranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam's getting ready for a team potluck.  Daniel's mostly getting in the way.  Written for SG-1 Alphabet Soup, letter P (for "pie").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Prep

"It's a pastry blender, Daniel," Cam said.

Daniel gave the device one more slightly-dubious look, then set it back in the baking drawer. After a minute he dislodged a spatula from a jumble of cookie cutters and passed it over to Cam.

"Point of a pastry blender," Cam said, as he poured the wet ingredients into the flour and attacked them vigorously with the spatula, "is to introduce the flour and butter _thorough_ through the mix, but not enough to make dough. That way you don't get pie crust that tastes like leather." He paused for a minute to wipe sticky dough off the spatula with a butterknife. "Unlike _this_ bad boy, which is leavened. I really don't recommend pizza on pie crust, come to think of it."

"Cereal grains have ten thousand years of history," Daniel said casually, as Cam worked. "Though the ancient Greeks considered pastry a guilty pleasure, if they ate it at all. There's a disparaging reference to the Thracians in the fourth century BC as 'butter-eaters'. It was a barbarian's dish, probably due to the difficulty of keeping butter in the Athenian climate."

"Huh." Cam put a wet cloth over the bowl of pizza dough and set it on the windowsill. "So much for baklava. Guess there's something to be said for civilization after all. When's Teal'c showing up? He said his--ah--that thing has to go in the oven by four, and I've got a pecan pie in the freezer that I want to put in after it."

" _Ansciaphras,_ " Daniel said smoothly. "Pickled leaf vegetables. Quite tasty, actually. We got the recipe from the Argosians. Trips there are much less eventful when we know what they're cooking in the food."

"Well," Cam said brightly after digesting that for a quiet moment, "More dishes the merrier. It's nice that he wants to contribute."

Daniel folded his arms on the counter. "Mitchell, I worry about you sometimes."

"Don't know if you've noticed yet, Jackson," Cam said conspiratorially, leaning over, "but unlike _you_ , I was told to keep my lip buttoned as a child. You dazzle 'em with brilliance, sure, but you'd be surprised as hell what you can get out of people with niceness and a little pie."


End file.
